


#4 (Foolish)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [16]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coping through sex kinda, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Mina can't do feelings well, Rough Sex, Sex, Yo Nayeon gets slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Nayeon.It's always Nayeon.The irrational attraction applies to others, but Nayeon is the only one that this would happen with. Ever.Because at some point, Mina will get over this. These urges.Just...not now.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	#4 (Foolish)

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm basically it's Mina having some problems coping with her sexuality and Nayeon being her...not hate-fuck buddy but they have sex that's pretty emotionally charged and Mina has a strong love-loathe relationship with it.  
> Also when I say rough sex, I kinda mean it. It could be a little triggering, so consider this a warning.

Nayeon. It's always Nayeon.

Despite the...feelings in her gut, Mina has never looked at the other members the same way. Found them attractive, fun, occasionally had her heart race? Sure.

But this? No. Only Nayeon.

So it sucks a whole lot more when Nayeon is being bitchy.

"You have internalized homophobia, Mina," she growls. Mina scoffs and goes back to biting at her thighs, fingers pressing roughly inside the older girl. She likes it that way, to have hidden bruises and soreness in her muscles.

"Sure, whatever," she grunts, grabbing onto Nayeon's hips as she bucks into the air. "Think that, I know it gets you off harder."

Nayeon claws her shoulders up as she comes down, dragging her closer. The kiss is honestly messy and Mina knows it's mostly so Nayeon can taste herself. She's weird like that, always caressing Mina's face and neck. She settles on Nayeon's thigh, intending to grind her burning arousal out-and Nayeon's hands are planning to help her-before she wonders why Nayeon said that specifically. Sure, they'd insult each other sometimes but Nayeon was usually blunter, usually insulted her effort or sexual proficiency. 

"Why do you even think that?"

"Hm? Cause it's true, now take your shorts off."

"I'm not-Nayeon, you know I'm not-this is just-"

"You're not gay? Please. I know it first hand, even if you won't accept it. I know that even though you keep coming back, you can't admit to yourself that you like my fingers in you," Nayeon pants. Mina's instinct is both to shove her and kiss her, to pull her closer and insist she put her stupid mouth-

"And that's a problem."

Who gave her the right to decide what is and isn't a _problem_ in _Mina's life_ -

"Oh _whatever!"_ Mina huffs. It's loud and she stands, surprising Nayeon. "You can think that, it doesn't matter. I'm going."

She buttons her shorts and hurries out, not wanting to look like-like she had been doing what they were just doing. Her shorts are dark so they shouldn't show the stain, and as long as no one gets close enough to smell her, it's fine. Her hair's a mess and she doesn't want to look like she was just grinding on Nayeon but if she can get into the bathroom fast enough-

"Mina! _Myoui Mina_ , what the hell!"

Chaeyoung and Sana and Momo are watching TV with Jihyo and Dahyun peeking out from the kitchen. Nayeon is faster than her, grabs her by the arm before she can even reach the bathroom door.

"We were having a conversation, don't just storm off! What was that?"

"I-well what were you on about, huh?"

Mina feels panic building as Sana begins to shuffle towards them, Jihyo with her arms crossed as Jeongyeon leans out of her room-they're all just staring-

"You know I'm right!"

The sound rings out before Mina feels the pain in her palm. Dahyun gasps.

Nayeon lets go of her other arm and Mina slowly lowers the hand she'd just used to _slap_ Nayeon-what on earth was she thinking? The older girl is staring at the wall, head still turned to the side. No one's moving. Mina's heart is about to explode and no one is moving.

It's a scary type of silence until Chaeyoung drops her phone and it hits the coffee table-

"What the fu-"

"What just h-"

"Just shut up! Just leave me alone, _Im Nayeon!"_

"U-unnie-"

"Oh my god Minari-"

"Is your cheek-"

 _"What was that about?"_ Sana calls in Japanese, but Mina's gone. She marches back to her room and slams the door, backing away from it. She darts forwards to lock it again and presses her back to the wall, holding her hand. Her palm stung.

Mina had never hit anyone like that in her life and it's jarring.

And _thrilling_.

And this should be the furthest thing from her mind, but she wonders, faintly, when the next time they have sex-because it's not an if-how badly Nayeon will make her hurt.

\---

"Nayeon-oh fuck, Nayeon, ah, please-"

"You were so out of line, so rude yesterday-why should I fuck you like you want?"

"I s-Nayeon, get your f...stupid..."

Her resistance comes and goes in waves, spikes of anger followed by shame and warmth and pleasure as Nayeon holds one of her wrists down, using the other hand to _twist_ her fingers inside of Mina.

"Stupid? Well, you choose to sleep with this stupid. Multiple times, and to-care enough-that you get-"

She grunts as Mina bites into her neck, sick of the talking. Nayeon grinds against her, huffing, before pulling Mina away from her neck.

"Don't fucking bite me! You slapped me already, did that feel good? Did you enjoy it?"

Mina shudders as Nayeon drags her free set of nails across Mina's ribs, leaning down to bite into her earlobe. If she says no, she might be questioned. If she says yes, she'll be _more_ fucked, more sore tomorrow. And lying.

"Not so fucking fun now, is it? Why did you do it? Do you want me to hit back?"

"Please j-"

"Why should I give you what you want?"

Mina flinches but pushes up into the hands that squeeze her chest, rough and followed by a scoff at her whimper.

"What if I got the strap, huh? You could take it, you're so wet. You don't like it as much as my mouth but you'd take it now, right? Because that's how unnie wants to fuck you."

Mina moans. She's livid, upset, trembling, nodding, digging her nails into Nayeon's arm.

"Good. Maybe after I break you, you can make me come and be a good girl again."

"I d-ah, no-Nayeon-"

She cries out when Nayeon pulls away, shoving her down.

"Fucking stay there. Don't you dare touch yourself."

Mina doesn't, she doesn't, because-because she does _want_ to be good for Nayeon, she does, but she's not supposed to. Right? Nayeon's-they're not compatible, they shouldn't be touching each other, so why-why does she grab for Nayeon when she comes back and pushes into her roughly, pushes her head to the side and holds the base of her neck and makes her skin nearly burst with how much she screams at how hot, how good, how fucking full Nayeon makes her.

Her eyes keep losing the fight to stay open, the sounds at her ears with Nayeon's breathing on her face-it's so many little things on top of the already torturous jerk of her hips, the shameful burning, but she shouldn't-she _shouldn't._

But maybe-with this harsh stretching, Nayeon's grip on her arm, she can pretend-pretend it's-

_"Please please please, unnie, oh-oh god-"_

But Nayeon is the only, _only_ one to break her so far and Mina doesn't know if she can let go of that. 

_"Fuck-"_

Especially not-

_"Nayeon I'm close, close, p-"_

If she's going to keep doing _that_. Pressing on her clit, dragging her down to meet her thrusts, panting and groaning and relishing Mina's little cries.

"Come on, come, I know you want to-just do it, Mina, just fucking listen to me-"

Mina chokes against the hold on her throat, burning with the effort to breathe, watching Nayeon's face go blurry through her tears before everything goes black.

\---

When she wakes, her entire body hurts and Nayeon is sleeping on the other side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing other stuff not just Twice but right now it's just...  
> Twice  
> Eh also wow this got a little more intense than I meant it to okay  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
